


Pink Bubblegum

by eridol



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, F/M, Hatake Kakashi Needs Help, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Smut, Song: Pink Bubblegum (Lavi), Songfic, Vaginal Sex, coworkers with benefits to lovers... or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol
Summary: I can’t wait to fall asleep so we can fuckin’ cut again,Bubblegum dreams, I please you,Rubbing on your jeans you scream,Heart-shaped ass bouncin’ with them heart-shaped glasses,Pressin’ in your underwear, short skirt long hair,It was another one of those nights. You'd just finished a round in his tent- as always, it had been right after a mission. You'd waited for the other Anbu to fall asleep in their separate tents before sneaking into Kakashi's and waking him up for sex, and he'd gone along with it. It was almost morning now, so you were going to have to leave soon.Known you for some years but I want to get to know you better,Hop up on the bed so I can take off your expensive sweater,Wanna give you hickeys when you kiss me cause you fine as fuck,When I touch you feels like I am flying and I’m high as fuck,As much as he would've loved to have you stay, he wasn't going to. He never did.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Pink Bubblegum

Kakashi Hatake's relationship with you was... Complicated, to say the least.

You'd met when the two of you were sixteen. You'd just been put into the Anbu and he was technically in charge of you since you were a subordinate in his squad, but he'd always loved you. Since you were in the Anbu, you were a bit rough, cold and ruthless when needed, but you were also kind; the only one around who seemed to have any shred of humanity. So, he'd fallen in love with you fast, not that you knew that.

Your relationship was strictly physical. It had started one night after a mission when you were both sixteen, months after you'd met, he'd made the stupid mistake of hooking up with you after a heat of the moment kiss that had happened during some late-night training, and you'd agreed that it would only be physical after the fact. Neither of you needed any emotional attachments. You'd been through shit, he'd been through shit, neither of you could handle the stress, so coworkers-with-benefits it was.

Six years had passed since then. Things hadn't changed much. Kakashi was in love with you, you were in love with him, you both kept it a secret from each other, and Kakashi kept you at an arm's length. Things were unspoken between you two and as saddening as it was, he went along with it. Even if you did want each other romantically, he knew he shouldn't have you.

It was another one of those nights. You'd just finished a round in his tent- as always, it had been right after a mission. You'd waited for the other Anbu to fall asleep in their separate tents before sneaking into Kakashi's and waking him up for sex, and he'd gone along with it. It was almost morning now, so you were going to have to leave soon. 

As much as he would've loved to have you stay, he wasn't going to. He never did. It'd be suspicious to the other Anbu if they found out, and then they'd be suspicious of you two, which he didn't need to deal with. 

You were standing, slipping your clothes on one by one; underwear, sports bra, athletic pants, tank-top, armor, shoes. You picked your mask up and held it in one of your hands as you stared at the door of the tent. One side of your kiss-bruised lips tilted downwards, subtly enough it not to be obvious but clear enough for him to see it.

Kakashi missed your warmth, but he didn't say anything, determined to keep his mouth sealed shut lest he spill too much. He had to continue acting cold towards you or his life would fall apart again and he knew it. 

The wind was howling outside, the sound of the sides of his tent flapping prominent as he stretched out a bit on the portable air mattress the two of you had just fucked on. It was going to rain soon- he could just smell it in the air, and he couldn't say he was looking forward to it.

"It's cold out tonight," You murmured, looking at him expectantly. 

"Indeed it is," You opened your mouth to reply to him, and Kakashi already knew what you were going to say- as always, you were going to ask to stay with him, and as always, he said no for the sake of keeping you at a distance, so he figured there was no point and decided to cut you off before you could even start. "We have to be up in a few hours. There's no point in going back to sleep."

To Kakashi's surprise, you sat down on the edge of the air mattress and clasped your hands together, staring at the ground.

He had a bad feeling about this.

"Uh, Kakashi...?" 

"What?" The silver-haired man asked as he ran a hand through his hair and feigned disinterest. 

"I have something to tell you," Oh, God. Kakashi already knew what you were going to say and the mere thought of it made his heart nearly beat out of his chest. You loved him. He knew you loved him, and he loved you too, but things were never that simple. Whatever love was in the Jonin's heart was clouded by constant dread- the knowledge that whenever he allowed himself to get close to people, no matter how strong they were, they ended up dying; his father, Obito, Rin, Minato-Sensei, Kushina- everyone. He wasn't sure why he'd allowed himself to get as close to you as he already was. After all, he'd told himself years ago that he'd never make the same mistake again, that he would never allow himself to love and get burned. He'd committed to living a cold, empty life void of connections and you'd managed to worm through his walls far enough, so maybe he needed to fix that. Maybe he needed to end this. "And you don't have to feel the same way, but I can't really hold it in anymore, so I think I should just come out with it... I love you."

"I don't know how you want me to respond to that," He spat, tone and gaze icy as his charcoal eyes landed on you.

"Look, I know you don't love me in that way," You started, nervously running your hand over the sheet. That gloved palm almost came to rest on his leg, but Kakashi pulled away and drew his knees close to his chest to avoid your touch. If you touched him, it'd break whatever resolve he had. "But-"

"Love you? I don't even like you," The Anbu Captain lied through his teeth, able to feel his stomach drop at his own words. Pushing you away was the right thing to do, wasn't it? Maybe you'd move on from this, even if he didn't want you to, and maybe you'd find someone better than him, even if all he'd ever wanted was for you to be the one who welcomed him home every night instead of his cold, empty apartment. You deserved the best things in life, and Kakashi was far from the best. Being with you would end with you winding up dead somehow, and as irrational as that thought process was, he just had an innate feeling. He knew it. "I thought we were strictly physical. Isn't that the agreement we made?"

In theory, ending things was easy. Kakashi would act like an asshole, you'd get the hint and leave him alone without ever finding out what his true feelings were, and you would both move on with your lives, but... Seeing you blink away the tears that were welling in your (e/c) eyes, regret rushed through him.

He hated how just seeing you upset was enough to change his perspective, but it really was. Your feelings always seemed to crash into his like waves, swaying and ebbing until he molded with you completely. Kakashi suddenly wanted to pull you into his arms, apologize, tell you he loved you, and live the life he'd always wanted to live with you.

Not that he'd ever let you know any of that, of course. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. The defenses he'd spent so long building up were taking over and quelling any of the desires he might've had in that moment. 

"Yeah, but things didn't turn that way for me. I caught feelings, okay?" You stood from the corner of the air mattress and grabbed your Anbu mask to put on your face in an attempt to cover the feelings you'd already made the mistake of revealing to him through your words and expressions. "Now I feel like I shouldn't have told you. I know you can be cold sometimes, but isn't this a little harsh?"

"I can't handle this right now," Kakashi muttered. He stared down into his lap and held his head in his hands, emotionally overwhelmed. Was this going to bite him in the ass? Probably. Did he care? Not at the moment. Even if he did care, the few words he'd already responded to you with were absolutely horrid and he was sure that there was no way of recovering from the damage he'd done. Why he decided to go and make it worse, he wasn't sure, but he just needed the situation to be over with so he could be alone with his thoughts. "Get out."

The air in the room went cold. Kakashi couldn't bear to look at you, so he opted to squeeze his eyes shut instead, still hiding his face in his hands to avoid your prying (e/c) eyes.

"...Fine," You barely managed to speak through a choked sob. 

Kakashi couldn't even bring himself to look, let alone speak, afraid that if he tried to do either, he'd end up crying too. 

And then, he heard your footsteps, followed by the sound of the tent opening and closing. Minutes passed. He couldn't sense your chakra anymore and figured that you'd probably decided to head back to the village by yourself. Hopefully, no one on his squad asked any questions when they got up in the morning and you weren't there.

A sigh fell from in between his lips.

He'd just have to make amends with you later.

For now, he needed some time to himself.

~

Weeks passed. Kakashi hadn't seen you at work, which was surprising since you never ditched... And then he found out why you were gone when your replacement squad-member showed up. You'd switched jobs, according to Tenzou.

Out of all the things you possibly could've done, you'd quit after six years in the Anbu in favor of going to teach courses at The Ninja Academy.

Words couldn't describe the relief that flooded through him when he saw you about to pass him on the street during his afternoon stroll. Unfortunately, that relief was immediately replaced by jealousy when he saw no other than one of your new coworkers, Iruka Umino, walking by your side.

He didn't really know Iruka, but he knew of Iruka. The brunette was kind, open, talented, attractive, a little younger, and amazing at his job, which he loved. The type of person who seemed to radiate compassion and enjoy everything that was beautiful in life. 

In other words, Iruka was the exact opposite of Kakashi. 

When you saw the silver-haired man, you immediately began to walk faster- probably so you could pass him- but as soon as you got close enough for Kakashi to do so, he spoke to you, and you stopped.

"(y/n), can we talk?"

Iruka, who had been trying to catch up to you due to your sudden increase in pace, opted to stand behind you rather awkwardly instead of interjecting in the conversation. The three of you were in the middle of the street, and Kakashi honestly wished that Iruka and everyone else walking past you would leave, but life was never that kind to him and he was thankful to even get the chance to talk to you at all. Ever since the incident in his tent, you'd been avoiding him. You weren't at your apartment, you'd gone as far as to change jobs, and you weren't following your normal schedule at all, so it was damn near impossible to find you, and he finally had you.

"There's nothing to talk about," You took a deep breath before continuing, your tone sharp. He wasn't sure what he had expected to come out of this discussion, and he wasn't sure how he had expected you to act after how he'd treated you, but it wasn't like this. He'd expected you to give a little push back before giving in and giving him the happy ending he'd wanted, but things were never that easy and you were your own person. The crushing realization that he needed you and you didn't need him in return shot through him like a bullet as his body was consumed with the sickening feeling of regret. He should've treated you better. "You made yourself perfectly clear last time we talked."

"But-"

"But nothing!" You hissed, uncharacteristically aggressive. The intensity of your glare increased. "End of discussion."

"Why did you resign?" Kakashi questioned, crossing his arms. It was a sudden job change- he hadn't expected it at all, and Tenzou had even said that you'd managed to have your Anbu tattoo lasered off. "And you're teaching at The Ninja Academy now? That's... So not you."

Kakashi knew that your job wasn't his business. You were clearly angry at him and even if you weren't, you had the right to change professions without being bothered by him over it. Still, though... A selfish part of him was scared. He didn't want you to leave, and with you quitting the Anbu, that was just another connection to you he'd lost. 

The more understanding part of him was happy for you. As rough as you could be, you were a kind person at heart and deserved a career where you didn't have to worry about death every single day, but now he was worried that you were moving on; that he was a six-year-long chapter you'd just finished in the book of life. 

And as selfish as it was, he didn't want that. He wanted you to be stuck on him, to love him, to stay with him no matter what, but that wasn't you and maybe that's what he loved about you so much- unlike him, you respected yourself and expected to be treated right.

Of course, he hadn't treated you right, and now it seemed like you wanted nothing to do with him.

"You don't know enough about me to say that," Iruka was standing behind you still, a look of concern on his face as his eyes darted uncomfortably between you and Kakashi. The silver-haired man briefly wondered if you'd already found a new fling with the doe-eyed academy teacher, who gently moved your hair back behind your ear as you continued to ramble. You didn't even blink at the somewhat intimate gesture, so Kakashi assumed you were used to it and rolled his charcoal eyes. "You don't even like me, apparently, so I don't know why the hell you think you can comment on what I do for a living. Maybe I resigned because I don't want anything to do with you anymore, Bakashi."

"You're being immature."

"I'm being immature? You led me on for six years of my life like it was nothing, only to tell me that you don't even like me. It would've been fine if you had just rejected me like a normal person and made some half-assed attempt at making me feel better by saying we could still be friends. It would've been fine even if you'd just done it really awkwardly and cut off contact afterward, but you saying that you don't even like me and telling me to get out of your tent after I thought we were friends? I walked back to the village- a twelve-hour walk- by myself and in the rain!"

You crossed your arms. Iruka put a reassuring hand on your shoulder and shot Kakashi a glare from where he stood behind you, but the Jonin didn't pay it any mind, only rolling his eyes again and reaching for your wrist to catch it in one hand before you could walk away.

"(y/n), please just hear me out-" Kakashi pleaded, but you yanked your wrist out of his grasp and shot him an angry look, almost like you were disgusted at the mere idea of him touching you despite telling him you loved him just weeks before.

"No. I'm done with this bullshit and I don't want to hear it, so fuck off."

With that, you sharply turned around and stormed away, Iruka walking by your side with his hand still on your shoulder. Kakashi simply stood in the middle of the street and stared at your back as he tried to ignore all of the judgmental looks he was earning from the civilians around him.

That had gone just as badly as it possibly could've... Oh well. Maybe he could try again another time.

~~

A few more months passed and things didn't improve between you and Kakashi- if anything, they got significantly worse.

It had turned into a cycle. Kakashi would show up at your apartment to try to talk to you, you'd insult him, he'd insult you back, and it would turn into an argument that resulted in you making him leave.

But at least he got to see you.

Even if you never got anywhere, and even if it was pointless, he still got to have you in his life, which was better than nothing at all. 

And it was with that logic that he justified climbing over the railing of the balcony of your apartment at three in the morning, nearly stumbling but managing to catch himself in time to land safely on his feet. As always, you had perfect timing and just so happened to be exiting through your back door to come out on the balcony. 

The second you closed the door behind you and looked up to see Kakashi, you blinked. A flush that was clearly visible in the pale moonlight swarmed your (s/c) cheeks, but you quickly tried to cover it with a roll of your eyes. 

"Kakashi, what the fuck are you doing here?" You demanded, crossing your arms. 

You were dressed in your pajamas; a white t-shirt that he could see your pert nipples poking against the cloth of due to them being exposed to the cold night air and (f/c) shorts that clung to the thighs he'd do anything to have his head between.

"I see you look like a mess as always," Kakashi spat without thinking, though he couldn't deny the way his charcoal eyes were trained on your gorgeous form.

"I see you're fucking rude as always," You huffed in return and crossed your arms over your chest. "What do you want?"

In a display of boldness, Kakashi took a step towards you and pushed his hands into the pockets of his pants. He simply looked down to meet your gaze as he realized that he was a little closer than he'd intended to be. If he leaned forward a couple more inches, he could probably kiss you. 

"Well, if I'm being honest, I don't know why I'm here..." Kakashi mumbled and raised a hand to nervously run it through his silvery locks. "Well, I do know why I'm here, but I'm not sure how to word it."

"Back the fuck up or we're going to have a problem, Bakashi," You hissed, so he took a step back and shrugged. 

You'd been calling him 'Bakashi' since the two of you had stopped talking, and it reminded him of Obito a bit, so it hurt sometimes. He just tried to laugh it off the best he could.

"Still calling me that?" The silver-haired man smirked. "Endearing as always."

"I'll beat your ass," You threatened.

"Bet you can't."

"I bet I can. What, you think you're hard or something? I can still read you like a book. You aren't shit."

"Is that so? Try me. Hit me with your best shot and tell me something I haven't already heard from you before," Kakashi scoffed, unsure of what you were actually going to say in response.

"First off, you only read those smut novels because you went through so many tragic things early on in your life," Oh. So you were really taking shots, huh? Kakashi took a deep breath as quietly as he could to prepare himself. If you wanted to play that way, he could do the same. "It caused you to be so afraid of intimacy that you won't put yourself out there, but you want to be loved and have that sexual experience regardless, so you get it secondhand through the books because it gives the same feelings without having the risk of you getting hurt somehow. That's what you're afraid of, isn't it? Getting hurt again? And that's why you pushed me away, too, isn't it?"

"Yeah? Well, you over-analyze people and act like a bitch because no one likes you, so you pretend that you don't care if people like you because it's better to be the one doing the rejecting than it is to actually try for positive attention and get denied it by the people you care about the opinions of. So, since you have no other redeeming qualities, you use your analytical skills to put other people down so you can be on some sort of pedestal because you think those skills make you special when they really don't, sweetheart."

Did Kakashi mean any of the things he'd said? Well, no, of course not, but you probably meant everything you'd said and so he wanted to get back at you to continue the cycle.

"Fuck you," You averted your eyes and took a step back, which probably meant that you didn't have any other reply to that.

"Does that mean I win this little verbal mano-a-mano?"

"Far from it, sweetheart. I know plenty more things about you."

You glared at him, and instead of teasing you like he usually would, he simply stayed silent. 

Kakashi did have fun teasing you sometimes, but he always felt like shit when he got home. It sucked to come back to his lonely apartment, knowing that if he'd played his cards right earlier instead of being an asshat, he probably would've already been in a relationship with you. Honestly, he was sick of feeling like shit, and as entertaining as your little games could be, he was sick of it. 

"...I can't argue that. I'm sure you do. Based on what you've already said, it seems like you already know more than I thought."

"Wait, what?" You paused and uncrossed your arms, expression laced with supplies.

"I can argue with you about all of the flaws about me as a person and my past all I want," The silver-haired man started as he threw his hands up in defeat. "But I've been a jackass and I know that, so there's no point. I know I hurt you."

"Uh..." You trailed off, an awkward tension filling the air.

You'd probably expected Kakashi to continue teasing, so now you were taken aback by his sudden resignation on the matter. He probably should've stopped talking, and he probably should've left, but he'd always been bad at knowing how to quit when he was ahead. So, he continued.

"What? You're the one who called me out. Did you really expect me to keep arguing with you about something I know is true? I'm sick of this bullshit we go through. We never see each other anymore, but when we do, we just tear each other down. Then, we leave each other alone for a bit, and eventually, we repeat the cycle. We're always on this same bullshit, but you know what? I don't hate you, and that's why I'm so confused about this hatred you've developed for me."

"I don't hate you, either, so don't jump to conclusions," You sighed and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry that I just expected you to insult me back like you normally do instead of whatever that self-deprecating garbage you just spewed was."

"You're such a bitch," Kakashi chuckled, but it quickly turned into a full-blown laugh. Did he find the situation funny? Not at all, but he was stressed and couldn't stand the silence filling the air, so he laughed to cover it.

"Are you laughing at me?" You questioned.

"No, just at myself."

"And why's that?"

The Jonin sighed and shook his head.

"I'm in love with you and have been for the past six years, and the only time I see or talk to you anymore is when we're doing this. You're right that I'm afraid of intimacy, but it's not just because I'm scared of intimacy itself," Your eyes went wide, and in the blink of an eye, the animosity that'd been building up for months seemed to wash away. Even if you'd claimed that you didn't want to be around him, that you didn't want to hear it out, you were placing a comforting hand on your shoulder and he was placing a hand on top of yours and rubbing his thumb over your knuckles in return. "It's because the only person I'd want that with is you, and you fucking despise me now. You know what the worst part of that is? It's my fault. It's my fault we aren't together anymore and I know it- I ruined something beautiful, and all I can do is ask for your forgiveness. I was scared, I was stupid, and I know that's not a good excuse, but... I just want you to hold me again, (y/n)."

Kakashi's voice cracked at the last line, which made him cringe, but you didn't seem to judge him for that.

"Kakashi..." You sighed and let out a weak chuckle before resting your forehead against his clothed chest. It was oddly intimate- even if you'd had sex for years, neither of you had been courageous enough to go for gentle caresses or soft holds- hell, you'd hardly even looked at each other, but here you were now. "We weren't even together in the first place. I love you, and when I told you that, you know what you said? You told me that you don't even like me!" You exclaimed, your grip on his shoulder tightening a bit, though he didn't move.

"You... Love me?" Kakashi's voice was hesitant, uncharacteristically soft. "Not loved me?"

"Yes, Kakashi, I love you," You admitted, putting emphasis on the word 'love'. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. "Are you happy? I fucking fell in love with you, and when I confessed, you ripped my heart out, and you know what? I should hate you, despise you, but I still love you and it hurts!"

"I've loved you the entire time, okay?" Kakashi whispered and rested his spare hand on your lower back. "I was just trying to avoid it because I was scared. You know I've been through shit."

"And? Your fear and trauma don't give you an excuse to rip my heart to shreds because it's emotionally convenient for you, you dick! I can't even believe myself right now, I mean..." You stepped back just to wrap your arms around yourself in an attempt at self-comfort. "Fuck, isn't this ridiculous? We've done all of this and I... I still love you, and I act like I hate you to hide the fact- just like you did back then. It's like I've become the very things I detest."

Kakashi wasn't sure what else to say, so he offered a weak, "I'm sorry.".

"You think there's any chance of us..." Kakashi knew what you were going to say and found himself smiling under his mask. Despite everything, for whatever reason, you saw something in him that he didn't see in himself, and you wanted to pick up where you'd left off and make things work. "You know..."

"I don't know for sure," Kakashi answered honestly and reached out for your hand, which he took in his so he could intertwine his fingers with yours. "But we can try, can't we?"

"We can, sure, but should we?"

Your eyes met his, loving but unsure, trusting but cautious, warm but scared. Instead of looking away, Kakashi held your stare and allowed his charcoal to burn and melt into your (e/c).  
"I'd rather try and fail than lose you again without knowing what could've been. What if we do end up trying and something beautiful comes from it?"

You let go of his hand, turning to open the screen door. For a moment, Kakashi thought you were about to leave, but you looked at him over your shoulder with a questioning gaze and held the door open for him.

"...Would you like to come in?" 

"Sure," Kakashi nodded and followed you inside, shutting the door behind the two of you and looking around. Your back door led to your kitchen, which is where the two of you were currently standing. Kakashi could see your living room since your kitchen was open and connected to it, for the most part, only partially separated by the kitchen cabinet. In your kitchen trash can was a terrible pile of microwavable meal boxes and emptied instant ramen cups, and in your living room, there were kunai, shuriken, and clothes strewn all about. "Your apartment's a mess."

"And so are you," You sighed and walked over to your kitchen table, where you sat down. Kakashi sat across from you. "What's your point?"

"I don't know. I was just trying to make conversation."

"Stop overthinking," You scolded and picked up a mug that was sitting in front of you- cold (f/d), he figured. You took a slow sip before setting it down on the table and allowing your eyes to fall shut for a moment. 

"You know me too well."

Minutes passed. You two sat in silence, occasionally glancing at each other as Kakashi took in your apartment. Even when you two had been messing around, it was rare that he was at your place, as most of the time, your shenanigans took place in some sort of tent, hotel, or bathhouse after an Anbu mission.

Your apartment was a bit messy, but it was you, and he felt at home in your presence.

"What are we doing, Kakashi?" You spoke after a few long minutes, prompting Kakashi to stand up and take a couple of long strides over to you. The silver-haired man yanked his mask down, leaned down to capture your lips in his, and the room suddenly felt like it had been lit on fire. He was putting his hands on your hips, lifting you from the chair and into his body, you were wrapping your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. His hands flew to grip your ass so he could hold you up as he practically slammed your back against the wall. You didn't object, only sighing into his mouth and tangling your fingers in his silvery hair. 

Kakashi didn't bother waiting. He used one arm to continue to hold you up so he could slip a hand into your shorts and down the front of your cotton panties. You jumped at the touch, but then leaned into it as he parted your slick folds with his fingers and pressed one of the digits against your swollen clit. The silver-haired man broke the kiss so he could trail his lips down to the supple skin of your neck where he left wine-hued hickeys. 

The room was silent- or, it would've been if you weren't trying and failing to bite back the moans that fell from in between your kiss-bruised lips. You'd never been all that vocal before, and you'd never rolled your hips into his hand so fervently, either. Your heated enthusiasm had his nerves setting themselves on fire- he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, feel it in his throat, and oh God, he was already harder than a rock and straining against his clothing.

"Fuck," The Jonin whispered and nuzzled against the crook between your neck and shoulder, charcoal eyes peering up at you. Your (e/c) orbs were half-lidded and unfocused, body buzzing from lust and thighs shaking from how he was still toying with your clit. "Were you always this sensitive?"

"Shut up..." You huffed and buried your face into his hair so you wouldn't have to look at him. "It's just been a while, that's all."

Kakashi quirked a brow at that.

"How long is a while?" 

"Few months."

Oh. Kakashi assumed that you'd been with Iruka at some point, and if you hadn't, he assumed that you would've at least hooked up with someone, whether it be to move on or to fulfill your physical needs. 

"You mean..."

"I haven't bothered with that shit since we stopped seeing each other," You admitted with a sigh. Kakashi withdrew his hand from your panties and went back to holding you with both hands on your ass to keep you up. You whined at the lack of stimulation but didn't object.

"What about Iruka? You two seemed pretty friendly."

"Are you serious? He's dating Tenzou!"

At that, Kakashi briefly wondered how many new things he was doing to learn that night.

"And Mizuki? I know you work with him, too."

Your face scrunched up at that as you covered your face with your hands and laughed. Kakashi wondered if it was a stupid question as he offered a light shrug and carried you to your bedroom with your legs still around his waist. 

"Kakashi, he's crusty as hell," You shook your head as Kakashi pushed your door open and dropped you down on the bed, crawling on top of you. "Believe it or not, I have standards."

"Says the woman about to sleep with me."

"Shut up," You playfully smacked the back of his head and propped yourself up on your elbows as you rolled your (e/c) eyes. "He's nasty, you're just kind of a jerk sometimes. At least you're tolerable."

"Just tolerable?"

"I'm still a little mad at you, so don't expect too much from me."

Kakashi nodded, and there was a pause before you were both scrambling to get rid of your clothes, not even bothering with trying to undress each other in favor of getting all the layers off as fast as possible. His vest, mask, headband, undershirt, shoes, pants, and boxers were thrown on the floor along with your shirt, shorts, and panties, and after that, there was no stopping either of you. 

Kakashi was on top of your warm body, knees between your slightly spread legs as he stared down at you and ran his hands up from your thighs to your hips. Looking at him wasn't something you'd done much during sex before, and he had been scared to take the risk of looking you in the eye back then lest he let his emotions get the better of him, but now charcoal was burning into (e/c) and he couldn't help himself.

"I'm sorry for wasting so much time, but," Kakashi paused for just long enough to take in your form under the pale moonlight; (s/c) skin glowing and flushed with heat, soft chest rising and falling with every breath, (h/l) (h/c) hair fanned out around you like a halo, (e/c) eyes filled with anticipation and excitement as you peered up at him. "You're as beautiful as ever."

"You are, too."

Clearly, you were both impatient, desperate. Foreplay wasn't even a thought in either of your minds- you were reaching up for him to pull him into another kiss, his hands were grasping at the back of your thighs to bend your legs at the knees and push them against your chest, and he was slotting his body against yours with a muffled groan. 

Kakashi let out a shaky sigh against your lips as he dragged the head of his cock over your soaked folds, able to hear every little breath you took through your nose between kisses. Finally, his cock was against your entrance, and he sunk into your heat, which caused a shallow-sounding smack when his hips met yours. 

You gasped and tilted your head back against the pillow with your eyes screwed shut. Kakashi watched your lips part, and then screw shut like you were holding back, so he spoke up.  
"Does it feel good?" Kakashi asked before pulling out and pushing back in, starting a steady pace and keeping his eyes trained on your face.

"Y-Yes-" You answered, but then bit your lip to keep yourself from making any other sounds.

"Then don't try to hide like that," Kakashi used his grip on your thigh to hike one of your legs over his shoulder and let go so he could use his newly-freed hand to gently tug your bottom lip down and away from your teeth with his thumb. "Keep it there," The silver-haired man whispered. You listened to him, your leg tensing as you kept it hiked over his shoulder, your thighs shaking more and more from the pressure with every one of Kakashi's thrusts into your sensitive body. Your forehead was covered in a light sheen of sweat, your face was twisted in pleasure, and your eyes were fluttering open and shut at a rapid pace as they rolled back. "Fuck, you look so good right now."

Kakashi leaned down a bit and let go of your other leg, which you wrapped around his waist in a weak attempt to pull him closer.

You were perfect, Kakashi thought. Your pussy was clenching down around him, hot and wet and tight enough to make him dizzy. Your legs fell on either side of you, but then you were locking them around his hips and digging your heels into his back again to drag him into you. Kakashi only reciprocated by sneaking his muscular arms underneath your back so he could pull you up and into him. Your body was flush against his now, chests against chests, lips against lips, hips rolling into hips, and he withdrew one arm for the sole purpose of reaching between your legs and parting your gossamer petals to gently circle your clit with his thumb.

"Kakashi," You murmured, burying your face into his neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too..." Kakashi sighed, and at a particularly sharp thrust from his end, you moaned out loud, threaded your fingers through his hair, and pulled. "Fuck, I love you more than anything. You're about to cum, yeah?"

You only gave him a hurried nod in response, which had him picking up the pace. His hips were slamming into yours with resonating smacks, your pants and whines were filling his ears, and he was so close that he could taste it. The feeling was bubbling up in his stomach, sending fire through his body, and when you bit into his shoulder, he was gone.

Kakashi didn't even think about it before he fell apart, cumming inside of you with a groan and painting your inner walls white with cum. The Jonin pushed his thumb into your clit again, and you finished as well, his name falling off of your lips like a mantra. Kakashi sighed and settled on top of you to come down from his high.

"Kakashi," You whined, voice laced with exhaustion. "You're heavy!"

"Mm," Kakashi lifted himself off of you and pulled out so he could flop down beside you on the bed. "Sorry 'bout that, didn't mean to crush you."

"It's fine..." You trailed off. Kakashi took the moment of silence to lean over to your nightstand and grab some tissues from the box that were sitting on top of it, one to wipe himself off and the other for you. When he was done, he threw them both away in the trash bin by your bed. "So... What are we?"

"Honestly, I'm not making the same mistake I did last time we had this discussion," Kakashi answered. You rolled over to face him and grabbed the blankets to pull over the both of you, which he was thankful for. "I'm not letting you go again, so tell me... What do you want us to be?"

"I don't think we have to put a label on it." You tossed an arm over him and rested your head on his chest. "It's just nice knowing you love me back, and I think I'm happy with just that for now. I don't want to put too much pressure on you." 

"...Thank you," Kakashi sighed and leaned down to kiss your forehead, but before you could respond, your eyes fell shut. You'd fallen asleep... Maybe you'd been really exhausted. It had been a long night for the both of you, after all. With a smile, he allowed his eyes to fall shut as well, knowing that this would probably be the best sleep he'd had in a while. "I love you... Sleep well."


End file.
